From Hell to Heaven
by bAbYdRaGoN12
Summary: Beaten by her father, Kagome Higurashi and her two brothers and two sisters leave the house in the middle of the night to their Aunt's. At school, Kagome meets Inu and Romance blooms! Rated R, LEMONY GOODNESS!
1. Moving Out

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is 17 years old. She has waist length silky raven hair and bright blue/grey eyes. She is the oldest of five children, two younger brothers and two younger sisters. Souta Higurashi is 13 years old, Shippo Higurashi is 9 years old, Akari Higurashi is 9 years old and Sky Higurashi is 6 years old. Their father beat their mother to death. The only one to witness it was Kagome. It's been five years since their mother died and Kagome has had enough of their father's beatings to her and her younger siblings. One night she gets her brothers and sisters into her car and drives them to their aunt's house on their mother's side. Kagome only hopes that her aunt won't take her back to their father's house. While going to her new school, Kagome falls for Inuyasha Taiyoukai. Will he be able to help Kagome through these tough times, or will she bear her heavy burden alone? InuKag! R&R plz! Rated for language and Lemony goodness! Pairings also include MirSan, SessKagu, RinShip._

**_Author's Note- In this fic there's no demons or Miko's or any of that kinda stuff. It's just a fic that I came up with and thought that I should write it. Hope y'all like it!!_**

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. I don't own anything really…besides the plot and the characters that aren't in the show. Man, THIS SUCKS!!_

_Inu__- Do you hafta scream?_

_Me- Sorry Inu, forgot about the sensitive ears for a sec…heh_

_Kag__: Poor Inu-chan!_

_Me: You actually feel bad for him?!_

_Kag__: *ponders* hmm…Inuyasha…_

_Inu__: *gulps* I didn't do anything wench!_

_Kag__: SIT!!!_

_*WHAM*_

_Me: True, what did he do?_

_Kag__: He called me a wench_

_Me: Ah…touchy…Now…ON WITH THE FIC!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Chapter One**

**Moving Out**

_A twelve year old Kagome walked through the halls of her house. She had heard her mother's cries and being the curious girl that she is, she went to investigate. She tip-toed quietly to the kitchen and peeked over the shelf so she could look into the kitchen. Her mother was backed against the wall, cuts and bruises on her delicate body. Her drunken father was advancing on her mother. Kagome gasped silently as she witnessed her father hitting her mother, causing her mother's body to slide across the cold tile floor. Her mother got up painfully, a large streak of blood across the floor._

_"Damnit Rick! Get a hold of yourself!" her mother cried._

_"Get a hold of myself Gracie?" Rick sneered, "I have a perfect hold on myself!"_

_Kagome shut her eyes and turned her head away but couldn't block out the sickening 'crack!' of her father's hand against her mother's cheek. Grace fell to the floor, whimpering in pain. Rick stood over her, amusement in his eyes. He kicked Grace in the stomach, hard. Kagome almost cried out, her father was probably killing the child inside her mother! True she already had four brothers and sisters, but she wouldn't have minded another. It was her, Souta, Shippo, Akari and Sky. Kagome looked up just in time to see her father push her mother to the ground._

_"You're going to hurt the baby Rick!" Grace sobbed._

_"Screw the baby! We already have five of those little bastards running around this fucking house!" Rick yelled._

_Rick grabbed Grace by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Grace gasped for breath and Rick threw her across the room. She hit the wall and slumped to the ground in a bloody heap. She lifted her head and glared daggers at her husband. He had never acted like this before, so why was he starting now? Rick moved towards the counter and grabbed a cloth then a knife. Grace screams filled the kitchen as Rick stabbed her countless times. Kagome stared at the scene in horror, her father had just murdered her mother! He threw the knife in the sink and stood over his wife's body, laughing like mad. Kagome whimpered as tears filled her eyes. Rick heard her and looked sharply at her._

_"Did you see the whole thing?" he asked._

_Kagome nodded, "Y-yes…"_

_Rick walked out of the kitchen and towards the young girl. Kagome cowered from her father in fear. Rick grabbed Kagome roughly by the wrist and threw her into the kitchen. She hit the counter and fell to the floor crying. Rick walked over to her and picked her up roughly, smacking her across the face._

_"If you tell **anyone** about this, you'll end up having the same fate as your mother," Rick spat, "Now clean up this mess!"_

_Rick let go of Kagome's wrist and she fell to the ground once more. She watched as her father walked out of the room and she crawled over to her mother's dead body. Taking a cloth off the counter she wiped the blood off her mother's beautiful face and sobbed. She cleaned up the floor and threw everything away. She went to her mother's body again and cleaned out the wounds, to make sure her mother's wounds weren't making anymore of a mess. When she was done, she collapsed on the floor beside her mother and cried herself to sleep._

_****************************************************************************_

Kagome woke in a cold sweat as she relived that horrible night over…again. She stared at the ceiling as she tried to block her mom's screams out of her head. She was only glad that the kids slept in the guest house. The only reason Kagome saw was because she wanted a glass of water. Kagome rolled over and looked at the clock. _2:37._ she groaned, it was way too early in the morning for this. Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts by multiple screams. Shit! He was at it again Damnit! Quickly she got out of bed and threw a robe on over her silk PJs and ran out of the room. Her younger siblings were in the living room, running from their father. With all the strength she possessed, she hit her father with a frying pan. She took little Sky into her arms.

"Follow me," she demanded of the younger children.

They nodded and followed their sister outside. She unlocked her car and put the kids in the back. She buckled them in and turned to Souta, the oldest of the four.

"Don't open this door for anyone unless it's me, got it?" Kagome said.

"Hai," Souta nodded.

Kagome locked the car and shut the door. Running back into the house, she made sure her father was still unconscious and packed all of their clothes into six large suitcases. Carrying out the luggage two by two, she stuffed it in the trunk of her car. It held five people, which was enough for her. Three in the back and two in the front. It was a white Toyota Camry, but it didn't matter to her, a car was a car. She quickly got in the drivers seat.

"Everyone buckled?" she asked.

"Yep," was the reply.

"Good," she said.

She put her car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. Hitting the brake and changing it into drive, she took off down the street. She planed on going to her Aunt Kaede's house. Kaede was her mother's sister, the only place they could really seek refuge, or so Kagome hoped. Every time they went to someone on their dad's side of the family, they would take them back and insist that they were hallucinating and that their father would never beat them. When Kagome showed them the bruises, they had always called it, "reckless playing around the house".

"Where are we going 'Gome?" Akari asked.

"Away from Daddy," Kagome answered.

"But why are we leaving Daddy?" Shippo asked.

"Do you want to get beat again?" Kagome snapped, eying the three children in the back.

"No," they replied.

"Ok then," Kagome paused, "We're going to Aunt Kaede's."

The Car fell silent once more and one by one the smaller kids drifted off to sleep. Kagome turned on the radio and put in her Good Charlotte CD. She turned the volume down so it wasn't so loud and sang softly to the music. She had fresh bruises on her body and it hurt like hell to even move, but she had to bear it. She wouldn't let any of them know that she was suffering worse then they were. They didn't know that she was beat nightly over and over again until she couldn't move and they wouldn't know. It was around 5 o'clock by the time they got to their aunt's house. Kagome parked her car and made sure she had her wallet; she got out of the car and locked the doors. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was slight movement inside and lights turned on. The door opened to reveal a girl around Kagome's age with silky shoulder-length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm looking for my aunt Kaede," Kagome said.

"Kikyo!" said a voice from inside, "Be nice to her, she's your cousin!"

Another woman walked up to the door. She had thick dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and she had a smile on her face. Kagome's aunt was known for almost always having a smile on her face; it was one of the things she loved about her aunt. Kaede pulled Kagome into a hug then stood back to look at her.

"My, my, ye have grown child," Kaede said.

"I was twelve last time you saw me," Kagome answered.

"What brings you here child?" Kaede asked, "Is it your father?"

Kagome frowned, "Yeah, I've had enough of the beatings; the other four are out in the car."

"Do you need any help?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, it would be nice," Kagome said, "I can wake Souta and have him carry Akari, I can carry Sky and you can carry Shippo."

"Alright," Kikyo said.

Kagome walked outside with Kikyo. Kikyo lifted Shippo out of the car and walked back inside. Kagome took Sky out of the car and went around to the passenger side. She gently shook Souta and he looked over at her and smiled sleepily.

"Hey sport," Kagome said, "Do me a favor?"

"Sure," Souta said, sitting up.

"Carry Akari into Aunt Kaede's house for me?" Kagome asked.

"Ok," Souta said.

Souta got out of the car and picked Akari up and followed Kagome into their aunt's house. The two girls stayed in one guest room and the two boys stayed in the other. Kagome slept in Kikyo's room on the extra bed. Kaede had two more kids. Kikyo's twin sister Erika and their little brother, Ginta. Kagome made sure her four siblings were tucked in and asleep before she retreated to bed herself. She lay down in bed and placed her hands behind her head, starring at the ceiling. Her mother's dead body flashed before her eyes and she shivered slightly. Turning to face the wall, she closed her eyes and forced sleep upon herself, hoping the nightmares wouldn't haunt her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Author's Note- So…how do you like so far? Is it a good start? Bad start? Don't worry, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Rin and all the others will come in by the second chapter, if not third. Yes, Kikyo is a good person in this story…she is currently dating…no one! *gasps* lol. She does have a crush on our Inu, but don't worry, Kagome will get him first! Read and Review please!!_


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is 17 years old. She has waist length silky raven hair and bright blue/grey eyes. She is the oldest of five children, two younger brothers and two younger sisters. Souta Higurashi is 13 years old, Shippo Higurashi is 9 years old, Akari Higurashi is 9 years old and Sky Higurashi is 6 years old. Their father beat their mother to death. The only one to witness it was Kagome. It's been five years since their mother died and Kagome has had enough of their father's beatings to her and her younger siblings. One night she gets her brothers and sisters into her car and drives them to their aunt's house on their mother's side. Kagome only hopes that her aunt won't take her back to their father's house. While going to her new school, Kagome falls for Inuyasha Taiyoukai. Will he be able to help Kagome through these tough times, or will she bear her heavy burden alone? InuKag! R&R plz! Rated for language and Lemony goodness! Pairings also include MirSan, SessKagu, RinShip._

**Author's Note- I'd like to say that I forgot something in the summary! *gasp* Ok, When Kagome lived with her dad, she went to an all girl school because she wasn't allowed to date. The only reason for this was because she was supposed to marry one of her dad's friend's kids. The dad of her to-be-husband raped her, so she's kinda afraid of the guys! Remember this, Inu will be the first guy in two years that she's trusted. Now, on to the reviews!!**

**********************************************************************

**Luna-moonkitty- Actually, your review helped me with the whole rape thing, so Thanks!! Reviews are so much help to the writer! It makes the reader more into the story with other readers Ideas in there helping the story along! At least, in my opinion! Thanks a lot though!!**

**SaIlOr-EaRtH-001- Thanks! I really hope it turns out great! I'm updating now!! I wrote most of it during school today (****4/20/04****) so now I'm typing it!**

**breakdancechic****-**** Don't worry, Kikyo and Kagome will be best buds! And don't worry, the rest of the gang will show up in this chapter, and if not this chapter, the next one!!**

**TRunK-loVEr****- Don't worry, I will continue!!**

**FireCharmer****- I'll keep going! Hmm…Drama? Cool! Usually I don't write Drama's, but…I guess this one is huh? But, Thanks!**

**Kpxiceboi****- Sorry if the killing freaked you out! Don't worry, there won't be anymore killing! Beatings yes, but killing, no. Thanks for the review though! It's always nice to hear what the reader has to say!**

**freaky-****cartoonist- More is on the way! I'm getting so many compliments on my story! I feel really good about this! Thanks! I love InuKag too!!**

**Kiddywriter****- Here's the second chappie! Hope you all like it!!**

************************************************************************

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Yet, sometimes I wish I did, don't we all?_

_Inu: *hiding something behind his back* What's that suppose to mean?_

_Me: It means everyone loves you Inu!_

_Inu: who's everyone?_

_Me: Your fans!!_

_Inu: Who are they?_

_Me: Kids from allll over the world that love your show!_

_Inu: I kinda don't like the sound of that…_

_Me: Stop being such a baby!_

_Inu: keh!_

_Me: Hey look! You haven't been sat at all yet!_

_Kag: INUYASHA!!!!! **OSUWARI!!!!!!!**_

_Inu: AHHH! ***CRASH**THUMP***_

_Me: Any reason at all?_

_Kag: He stole my diary!!_

_Me: Inu!! How could you?!_

_Inu: *mumbles from the ground*_

_Me: *sighs* Poor Inu, but he deserved it! Ok, enough of my pointless ramblings…TO THE STORY!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Chapter Two**

**Boys Boys Boys**

            Kagome guessed that her and her siblings were lucky. They showed up at their aunt Kaede's house while there was a two week break at their cousin's schools. During the break, their Aunt took them to the schools so they could sign up for everything and get their classes. Kagome was glad that the middle school and the elementary school were in the same building, he could watch over the three younger ones for a year at least. They had some time to let the bruises from their father heal and if they weren't completely healed, they could always lie. Finally the break was over and it was the first day back to school. Everyone was rushing around the house getting ready.

"Bye mom!" Ginta called, running out the door to catch the bus.

"Hurry children! Ye don't want to be late!" Kaede urged.

Kagome ushered Souta, Shippo, Akari and Sky into her car. She made sure they were all buckled and drove off towards their school. It was a two story school, the downstairs was pre-school through 4th grade and the upstairs was 5th through 8th grade. They walked into the school, Kagome carrying Sky and the three older kids following behind her. She wanted to drop Shippo and Akari off first, so she went to their classroom. Kagome stopped them before they went inside.

"Now I want you two to be good and make new friends, ok?" Kagome said.

"Ok 'Gome!" Shippo and Akari replied in unison.  

"And Kari," Kagome said, "Don't scare off the boys."

Akari laughed and walked into the classroom with Shippo. Kagome smiled and walked with Souta to Sky's class was. Opening the door she walked into the classroom and set Sky down. All eyes turned to them and the teacher gave the little girl that was hiding behind her sister's leg a comforting smile. Souta stood next to Sky, holding her hand to let her know everything would be alright.

"And this must be Sky Higurashi," the teacher said, "Hello Sky."

"Hi," Sky said quietly.

"She's pretty shy around new people," Kagome said.

"Are you here sister?" she asked.

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said, shaking the teacher's hand.

"Eri Baker," Mrs. Baker said.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said, "I have to run, gotta get Souta to his class."

"Of course," Mrs. Baker said, "8th grade?"

"Yep!" Souta said proudly.

Mrs. Baker smiled, "Watch out for Kanna Kinci, you'll fall for her when you lay eyes on her."

Souta blushed and walked out with Kagome. They walked upstairs and went to Souta's homeroom class. When they stepped inside the classroom, the first thing or rather, first person, Souta noticed was a girl with milky white skin, white blonde hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen. In other words, she was completely gorgeous. Kagome exchanged a few words with the teacher, and then turned to Souta.

"Be good," Kagome whispered and then walked out of the class.

Kagome walked out to her car and drove off to the high school. She parked her car in the parking lot and walked into the school. She froze, boys were _everywhere._ When she lived with her dad, she went to an all girls school. She wasn't allowed to see any boys unless it was the boy her dad arranged for her to marry. He was the son of one of his friends, he was really sweet, I mean, _really_ sweet. His name was Hojo, he was a good friend, but he wasn't husband material. Yet, Hojo's dad had his eyes on Kagome and raped her, so, truth be told, she wasn't too fond of men. Her heart beat quicked and she almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright Kag?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah…fine…" Kagome answered.

"What's your first class?" Kikyo asked.

"Band with Mr. Taiyoukai."

"You lucky girl! You have Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Naraku in your class."

"Who?"

"Only three of the hottest guys in school! Sesshomaru and Naraku are taken though."

"By who?"

"Kagura Kinci is Sesshomaru's girlfriend and Naraku is my boyfriend."

"Oh, Ok."

The five minute bell ran signaling that 1st period would start in five minutes. Kagome and Kikyo said their goodbyes and darted off to class. Kagome walked into the HUGE band room and put her clarinet together in the corner of the class. She stood off to the side and watched as more and more kids came through the door. This was one huge band. 100 people at the most, maybe more. The final bell rang and the school day started! The class sat down, some still putting together their instruments. Kagome sat down next to a clarinet player with black hair that went down to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She smiled at Kagome and shook her hand.

"Kagura Kinci," she said.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome smiled.

"Settle down class," Mr. Taiyoukai said, "We have a new student, Miss. Kagome Higurashi, please stand."

Kagome blushed a light pink and stood. She caught the eye of the most beautiful sax player. He had brilliant gold eyes and waist length silver hair. He flashed Kagome a smile and she smiled weakly back. She sat back down and Kagura laughed.

"Inuyasha Taiyoukai," Kagura explained, "Currently single, the son of our band director and half brother of my boyfriend."

"Who's his brother?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru, he's a trumpet player," Kagura said.

Kagome turned towards the trumpet section and saw a boy with silver hair that went to the small of his back and dull gold eyes. Inuyasha and his brother looked so much alike! Yet, Kagura just said that they were half brothers, so why did they look so much alike?

"Why do they look so similar?" Kagome asked.

"They both took on their father's hair and eyes instead of their mother's," Kagura said.

"Oh, where's Naraku? He's my cousin's boyfriend," Kagome said.

"He plays snare," Kagura said, "So you're Kikyo's cuz?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"Then watch out for Koga Sanchez, he's always been big on Kikyo's family, for awhile his eyes have been set on Erika" Kagura whispered, "He's the trombone player."

"Thanks for the warning," Kagome said.

Kagura smiled and pulled out her music. Kagome pulled her music out and set it on her stand. Sight-reading was always fun! Not! In truth, Kagome hated sight-reading, she wasn't to great at it. After 95 minutes of band practice, Kagome was tired. She put her instrument away and headed into the instrument room where she put her clarinet on the second shelf. As she was coming out, someone grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Kagome replied quietly.

"Inuyasha Taiyoukai," he introduced.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied. She hated this, she was way to close to this guy for her own comfort, true, he was hot, but just being around guys made her uncomfortable.

"You're Kikyo's cousin aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome answered.

"You sitting with us at lunch today?" Inuyasha asked, a smile gracing his beautiful kissable lips.

"Yep," Kagome faked a smile, great; there were boys at the table.

"Awesome, what's your next class?"

"Gym."

"Mine too, I'll walk you over there."

"Ok."

Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out of the band room with Inuyasha. The band room was in the 200 building while the gym was in the 600 building. It was all the way across campus. Inuyasha made Kagome feel comfortable. She didn't know why, he just did. They way he laughed and they way he talked, it was like, BAM! Comfort Zone all in one person. Each time a boy would pass them, they would stare at her, and Inuyasha would growl at them. Each time a girl would pass them, they would glare at Kagome, for what reason, she didn't know. In a few moments they had reached the 600 building and went into their separate locker rooms. Kagome stood at the entrance, trying to find Kikyo or Erika.

"Hey Kag!" Erika called.

"Hey Eri!" Kagome replied, rushing to her cousin.

"So this is Kagome," a girl said. She had midnight black hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail and greenish/blue eyes.

"Kag, this is Sango, Sango this is Kag," Erika said,

"Hi," Sango and Kagome said.

"You'll get to meet the rest of the gang in gym," Sango said.

Kagome nodded and put her stuff in the locker next to Erika's. She changed into her gym clothes and walked out of the locker room and into the gym. She saw a group with Inuyasha and Kikyo and figured that was Kikyo and Erika's group of friends. She stayed close to Inuyasha and Erika, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but Erika thought otherwise.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Kagome. This is the gang," Erika pointed to each person as she said their name, "You already know Inuyasha, Kagura and Sango. This is Sesshomaru, Naraku, Miroku, and Koga."

"Hi," Kagome said, moving as far away from the boys as she could without anyone noticing.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly.

"Tell me about it later, K?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded and walked off with the gang. She felt Inuyasha drape his arm around her waist. She tensed for a moment then relaxed and Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, to protect her. Kagome was busy thinking to herself when she felt herself being pulled away from Inuyasha. She looked up and found she was staring at Koga. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.

"Let her go Koga," Inuyasha warned.

"No way!" Koga said, "She's _my _woman!"

The world around Kagome stopped. Those two words echoed in her head. '_My woman_.' She let out a cry of anguish and collapsed onto the floor, her head in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably, she choked back her sobs as she relived that horrible night. Her body racked with dry sobs, she didn't even notice when Inuyasha scoped her up and placed her on his lap. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. The gang was crowded around her and only Kikyo and Erika knew what she was thinking about.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Kagome lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling. She was around fifteen years old. Her dad's friends were over, which meant Hojo was over and the only way to get away from them was to stay in her room. She heard the door open and looked away, knowing who it would be._

_"Go away Hojo, I'm not in the mood," Kagome muttered._

_"Now is this how you always treat my son?" a man whispered huskily._

_Kagome shot up and stared at Hojo's father. His eyes were staring at Kagome hungrily. She could clearly see the lust in his eyes and tried to escape. He grabbed her wrists and forced her onto the bed. Kagome tried to cry out but his hand was over her mouth in an instant. She stared up at him, fear evident in her eyes, but he didn't back down._

_"Don't scream now, I won't hurt you," he whispered._

_Kagome whimpered and closed her eyes as he ripped off her shirt. He threw the torn shirt onto the floor and kissed her hungrily. Kagome tried to push the man off but he was to strong and wouldn't budge. Kagome cried out which let him enter her mouth. She wiggled underneath him to try and get away. He unclasped her bra and threw it aside. He cupped her breasts with his hands and started to kiss her jaw-line, then her neck and then moved to her breasts. He played with one breast while he kissed and nipped at the other. Kagome whimpered again. He stopped what he was doing and slapped her, hard._

_"Don't make any noise bitch!" he hissed, "You're my woman"_

_Kagome felt her eyes well with tears and closed her eyes, trying to block out what was happening to her. She felt him kiss down her stomach and felt him unbutton her pants and slide them off her legs. He tossed those aside as well and ripped off her panties. He sat up and looked over Kagome's nude body. She shivered under his gaze and tried to get up and run. He forced her back down onto the bed and spread her legs. He positioned he enlarged manhood over her lower lips. Kagome closed her eyes tight and cried out in pain as he forced himself into her…_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Kagome's tears finally fell down her face. She roughly pushed Inuyasha away and ran into Kikyo and Erika's open arms. They slowly walked over to the bleachers and sat down. They were all talking quietly and Kagome cried into their shoulders. Inuyasha sat on the ground, stunned. She was getting along great with him! Until Koga had to go and ruin it. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome, Kikyo and Erika. When he got over there, they stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Erika said.

"I-I think I should tell him," Kagome whispered.

"Kag? You sure?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, I can trust Inu," Kagome said quietly. Kikyo and Erika exchanged a knowing glance and stood up, walking back to the rest of the gang. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.

"Ok, what's going on?" he demanded.

"When I was twelve, my father beat my mother to death, I witnessed it. One of his friends took the blame and when I tried to tell the judge that he didn't, he said that I was brainwashed into thinking that. His friend was sentenced to a life time in jail. After he killed my mom, he started beating me. When Souta, Shippo, Akari and Sky were old enough, which means about two years after my mom died, he started beating them too. I was promised to another of my dad's friend's son, Hojo. When I was fifteen, Hojo's dad…he…he…he raped me," Kagome said the last part quietly, "So now I'm not to comfortable around guys and when Koga called me his woman…it's what Hojo's dad said to me when he raped me…"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Author's Note: Cliff Hanger? I don't really know, not to good at that kinda stuff…well…Here's the second chapter!! Hope you like it!!_


End file.
